


Il mio ‘gattino’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gay Accademy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bud non ha nessuna intenzione di fermarsi con Samuel, lo vuole condurre con sé in una via di perdizione e peccato. Samuel non riesce a smettere di seguirlo in un gorgo sempre più profondo di piacere.





	Il mio ‘gattino’

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Alle spalle del compagno di stanza’.  
> Scritto con il promp del p0rnfest!:  
> Originale, M/M, plug.

Il mio ‘gattino’

“Da quando ti frequento, ho perso il conto di quante follie mi hai fatto fare. Che cazzo di poteri hai?” domandò Samuel con voce roca.

Bud lo teneva premuto contro la parete con il proprio corpo, il suo fiato caldo sfiorava il collo di Samuel.

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sopra la tettoia di metallo sopra di loro.

Il fiato si condensava davanti al viso di Samuel, il suo naso era arrossato.

Bud gli mordicchiò il collo, si sfilò la cravatta e gli legò i polsi.

“Ti va di salire in camera mia?” domandò.

Samuel socchiuse le gambe e deglutì rumorosamente, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Solo se finiamo prima di cena. Oggi vorrei studiare, prima che il mio compagno di stanza se ne venga fuori con qualche idea folle” si lamentò.

Bud si staccò da lui e indietreggiò, mettendosi sotto la pioggia.

“Seguimi” ordinò. Si voltò e Samuel lo seguì, avvertiva delle fitte al basso ventre e sentiva i pantaloni stringere.

< Sono diventato come un cane desideroso, che invece delle carezze, lo vuole sentire dentro di sé. Perché diamine sono così sbagliato? > pensò.

*****

“Sai, voglio farti proseguire sulla mia strada passo passo. Oggi, perciò, iniziamo a provare qualche giocattolo. Ti va?” chiese Bud. Appoggiò una scatola sopra il tavolo e la aprì.

Samuel, ignudo, era a gattoni sul letto.

“Mi prenderai?” domandò.

Bud ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Certo” lo rassicurò.

“Allora, sì” rispose Samuel. Le sue iridi color del fumo erano liquide, le sue pupille dilatate.

Bud si spogliò lentamente, lasciando ricadere i propri vestiti sul pavimento e si mise in ginocchio dietro di lui. Gli accarezzò i glutei, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto le sue dita callose e si piegò in avanti. Lo leccò all’interno e Samuel gemette di piacere, sporgendosi di più verso di lui.

Bud gli afferrò le gambe e gli fece sollevare il sedere, si sedette e gli mise le ginocchia sulle proprie gambe. Lo penetrò con un plug, facendogli sfuggire un gridolino.

“U… un dildo?!” gridò Samuel, sgranando gli occhi. Il suo viso era arrossato e le orecchie accaldate gli fischiavano.

“Fuochino” rispose Bud. Glielo spinse più a fondo e Bud iniziò a gemere. Lo penetrò anche con due dita, ascoltando i versi di piacere di Samuel.

Samuel ricadde in avanti, muovendo solo i glutei, il viso gli affondò nel lenzuolo candido. Il sudore gli rigava il corpo ignudo, i suoi gemiti si ripetevano sempre più rauchi, mentre i suoi capelli mori gli aderivano al viso.

Venne, lo sperma gli scivolò lungo le gambe sode, sporcò quelle di Bud e macchiò il letto.

Bud lo fece stendere, fece scivolare fuori le dita e gli accarezzò nuovamente i glutei.

“Bene, ora che ti sei abituato a questo, la sorpresa” mormorò. Gli sfilò il plug, Samuel esalò un mugolio infastidito.

Bud si allontanò, si massaggiò il proprio membro eccitato, gli dava fastidio.

“ _Mnhhh_ … mi piaceva…” esalò Samuel.

Bud lo raggiunse nuovamente e lo penetrò con un plugtail, si leccò le labbra guardando la coda da gatto fuoriuscire dai glutei dell’altro giovane. Gl’infilò un cerchietto con delle orecchie da gatto nere e lo aiutò a sedersi, con le gambe aperte. Gli mise davanti uno specchio, Samuel aveva la vista appannata, ma riconobbe la sua figura.

“Questo… è assurdo…” mugolò. Avvertiva un senso di piacere espandersi dai suoi glutei.

“Troppo?” chiese Bud, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

Samuel guardò Bud e piegò di lato il capo, le labbra sporte e arrossate.

“No, se sono solo il tuo di gatto” mormorò roco.

Bud appoggiò lo specchio sulla scrivania e gli si mise di sopra a gattoni, gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò. Fece andare più a fondo il plug e lo penetrò a sua volta.

Samuel gridò a pieni polmoni, Bud mosse entrambi dentro di lui, facendolo continuare a ululare di piacere.

“Solo mio,  _gattino_ ” disse rauco al suo orecchio.

 


End file.
